


Goodnight Sammy

by TheBannedAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Winchester oneshot, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBannedAuthor/pseuds/TheBannedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sammy asks existential questions and Dean just wants him to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my Walking Dead fic I decided to do something sweet. This takes place a few weeks after Sam gives Dean the amulet. I hope you enjoy.

Goodnight Sammy

Dean rubbed his eyes and look over at the digital clock on the nightstand. He let out a sigh when he saw it was a quarter past midnight. John had left in the afternoon, telling the boys they might be on their own for a few days. He wasn’t sure how long this next hunt would take him and said he’d call at eleven if he was coming back early. Dean grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. Sammy, who was watching, looked over at him, opening his mouth to protest.

“It’s past midnight, Sammy, we should get some sleep.” Sam scrunched up his nose and looked at the clock. “But I’m not tired.”

“Yeah you are you just don’t know it yet.” Dean stood up from the bed and went over to their suitcases. He took out a pair of pajamas and tossed them to his brother. “Go brush your teeth and get dressed.”

Sam nodded and slid off the bed, heading over to the bathroom. Dean heard the door shut as he checked the salt lines at the windows. He locked the front door and checked the Devil’s Traps as well. He could never be too careful when John was gone. Not when he had Sammy to look after.

Dean had already taken to sleeping in the clothes he had worn that day and if it got too hot he’d strip down to his boxers. He flopped down into his bed, grabbing a magazine on the bedside table and flipping through it as Sam changed. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out in his pajamas. “Deeeeean I’m still not tired.”

“Too bad. You gotta get some sleep or you’ll be really tired when dad comes back tomorrow.” Dean very well knew their father wasn’t coming back the next day, but the ‘dad is coming’ line always worked on Sammy. Sam sighed heavily and crawled under the covers of his bed. His shifted positions a few times before settling down.

Dean rubbed his eyes again- damn _he_ was tired at least- and turned off the light. “Night Sammy.” He said, burying his head in the pillow and closing his eyes.

“Night….”

. . .

. . .

. . .

Sam rolled onto his other side and tilted his head up to look at Dean. “Hey, Dean…Dean?” He got a grunt in response which meant his older brother was still awake and listening. “Can I ask you a question?”

“No.”

“…I already did though.”

“Sammy go to sleep, we can talk in the morning.”

“But I’ll forget in the morning.” Dean rolled over and opened his eyes to look at his little brother. “If I answer will you promise to go to sleep?” He asked. Sam nodded, “Okay, shoot.”

“Is God real?”

. . .

Dean turned around and closed his eyes again. “That’s stupid, why would you wanna know something like that?”

“I just do. So is He?”

“Is who?”

“God.”

“God what?”

“Is God real? Do you think He’s real?”

“Sam, I don’t know. Go to sleep.”

“Do you think angels are real? Or Heaven?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yeah maybe, is there an echo in here?” Dean sat up and turned on the light so he could see Sam clearly. “Why do you all of a sudden wanna talk about God?”

Sam lowered his eyes and shrugged, “…there’s demons right? So that means there’s a Hell?”

. . .

Dean rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah I guess so….”

“So that’s gotta mean there’s a Heaven right? So all the good people can go there ‘cause only the bad people go to Hell.”

“Who told you this?”

“Pastor Jim.” Sam looked back up at Dean, “He says that if we’re good and we pray and don’t break God’s rules then we get to go to Heaven right?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess….”

“…so do you think there’s a Heaven? Or angels?”

Dean grumbled a bit, “Stop asking stupid questions. You heard Pastor Jim. There’s Heaven and angels and halos and pearly white gates.”

“The gates are gold, Dean.”

“Whatever.”

Sam gave Dean a less harsh version of his bitch-face. “Dean….”

“What do you care what I think anyway? If Pastor Jim said so, it's probably so.”

“Yeah but….” Sam looked down at his sheets and pursed his lips, “Never mind, it is stupid.”

. . .

Dean felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at Sammy like that. Even though he tried to hide it, Sam looked up to Dean and he thought that Dean knew best. Dean personally didn’t believe Heaven existed but if it would make Sammy feel better….

Dean took a breath, “Sammy I don’t know. I really don’t. Demons… them I understand. But… if there are angels I haven’t seen any yet.” He was silent for a while before he added. “You know m-…you know Mom she… she used to tell me that angels were watching over me.” He looked up at Sam, “And sometimes I think that’s true at least. And it makes me feel better.” That last part was a lie. Even if angels were watching over them, they had done nothing to stop their mother from being burned up in that fire.

Sam did seem to brighten up a bit though. Dean reached over to ruffle his hair, “Now go to sleep.” Sam frowned and tried to straighten his hair before settling back down into bed. Dean turned off the light again, lying back down on his pillow.

. . .

“Hey Dean.”

“Augh…what is it this time?”

“Pastor Jim also says that Mom’s looking down on us from Heaven.”

“Yeah?”

“Does that mean she’s an angel?”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah I guess so.”

On the other bed, his back turned to his older brother, Sam was smiling too, “Night Dean.”

“Goodnight Sammy.”


End file.
